Love Is Just A Step From Heaven
by NoNameFace1
Summary: Love that we cannot have is the one that lasts the l o n g e s t, hurts the d e e p e s t, and feels the s t r o n g e s t.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I Don't own Digimon. This story is based on a Chinese drama series called Whatever It Takes, which belongs to TVB. I'm just   
borrowing somethings and some other stuff thingies. This does not follow the storyline of the series though, 'cause it belongs to me. I   
borrowed the powers, rules, and stuff like that.  
  
____________________________  
  
HEAVEN ON EARTH  
Prologue   
  
  
Different colors of glittering lights danced around the Angel Maiden's Sanctuary. In a flash of bright lights, they were replaced by five young   
women. One with lavender colored hair and honey brown eyes jumped onto a swing. Another girl with golden hair went behind the lavender  
haired girl and pushed the swing. The air was filled with happy chatter and laughter as more Maidens joined them. The lavender haired girl  
named Yolei saw a sad looking girl sitting by herself.   
  
Yolei nudged the girl sitting next to her. "What's the matter with Sophia?"  
  
The girl, Lisa, looked over at Sophia. "From what I've heard, Sophia fell in love with her Chosen when she was sent down to help him. Ever  
since she came back, she's been like this." Lisa shook her head. "I don't understand how she could've gotten like this. We have no emotions   
after all. Falling in love with a Human does no good. I mean look at Sophia." Lisa shook her head again.  
  
'Can falling in love with a Human be that bad?' Yolei shrugged. 'How would I know?'  
  
"Yeah. Sophia's been appointed to another. She'll never see him again." Another piped up.  
  
"I never knew that could be done. We are to watch over our Chosen for all eternity." Yolei replied.   
  
"Well, there was no other choice. Sophia's and her Chosen's love with each other will interfere with each other if he was to remain her Chosen.  
Not to mention love between Angels and Humans are forbidden. They had to erase his memory of her." Lisa answered.  
  
"I can't ever imagine how that would feel." Yolei said.  
  
"As well as it should be." A voiced boomed from behind them.   
  
They all turned around. The Old One was standing behind them, smiling. He was in charge of 'assignments', and made sure everything was in   
order in the Sanctuary. He also was greatly respected.   
  
The girls curtsied.   
  
"Yolei, I must speak with you." She followed him off to the side.  
  
"I have an assignment for you. Your Chosen has strayed off his path of destiny. You will have to go down to Earth and aid him in finding his  
true destiny." The Old One explained.  
  
"But, this never happened before!" Yolei exclaimed.  
  
"He smiled lovingly. "I know. You never had any trouble guiding him through his lives. This time he needs your help." He stared off into the   
distance for awhile. "He is leading a life that he's not destined for. He has turned into a rebel, a lonewolf. Though, he has a good heart, he   
seems to have lost himself. As a result from his parents divorce, he withdraws from getting too close with anyone. He is very much capable of   
love, but doesn't know how to express it. Understand what you have to do?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.   
  
She nodded. "Wow. You seem to know more about our Chosens than we do."  
  
"Of course. You rush to help your Chosens with their problems so, that you can go off and play!"  
  
Yolei blushed.   
  
"Now to continue with more important matters. When your assignment is done, only then can you rejoin us."  
  
"But, what if it takes years?!"  
  
"Even if it takes years." He replied.  
  
She nodded in understanding. "What is his true destiny? How do I get him to express his love? And to find himself?"  
  
"I cannot tell you his true destiny nor you him if I do. He'll know when he realizes what it is. As for getting him to express his love and to find to   
find himself, it's up to you."  
  
She looked crestfallen. "This is going to hard. I'll go now."  
  
She turned back around. "About the love thing . . . how am I supposed to help him with that? I don't have emotions."  
  
The Old One patted her on the head. "You find a way as you're clever."   
  
Yolei went back to the other Maidens. And explained to them what she had to do when they asked.  
  
"Don't fall in love with your Chosen!" Lisa warned as they bidded Yolei farewell.  
  
"I won't!" She waved. "Don't have too much fun without me!" 


	2. Sue and Mimi

DiSCLAIMER: None of these characters are mine. (I hate writing disclaimers.!.)  
A/N: I finally updated.!. Also, I decided not to base this on 'Whatever It Takes' anymore.  
  
// indicates a spell  
' ' indicates a thought  
  
___  
  
[Sue and Mimi]  
CHAPTER ONE   
  
  
  
  
Yolei breathed in the cool afternoon air of the planet Earth. It was so much different from "home".   
  
'I'll just have to get used to it,' she peered around the corner of the alleyway that she was in. 'because it looks like I'll be here for awhile.'  
  
Yolei sighed and observed the sight that met her eyes: a little girl about five was tugging at her mother's hand towards an ice cream shop, a teenage boy was   
impatiently waiting for someone off to one side, a middle-aged woman was arguing loudly with a sales clerk about the price of yams. . .   
  
She teared her eyes away from the Humans and returned to the task at hand. 'I have to find Matt.' She thought. She closed her eyes, concentrating on sensing Matt's  
presence. "Got him!" Yolei declared to herself a few moments later.   
  
It was as she was making her way out of the alley that it hit her: she wasn't wearing Human clothing. Yolei smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand.   
  
'Duh. How could I have forgotten? They would freak out if they saw what I was wearing now.'  
  
/CHANGE/ Yolei recited. With a shimmer of red light, her attire changed completely. She now had on black jeans, black boots, a red t-shirt, and glasses. Yolei looked  
down at herself and smiled. "Well, this should be good enough." She said to no one in particular. Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the alley and into the   
streets.  
  
Yolei stared at all the shops and stores in wide-eyed wonder. This was the very first and probably the only time that she was ever going to be here. And she wanted  
to pay very close attention to everything, take everything in, and remember it always. . .   
  
"Oh, excuse me." A warm, friendly voice said.   
  
Yolei turned her head around to the speaker and stared at her blankly for second. It was the woman that the little girl was pulling towards the ice cream shop.  
The woman took a step backwards. When Yolei didn't say anything, the woman said:  
  
"I almost walked right into you."  
  
Yolei blinked. ". . . Oh, no! I wasn't looking at where I was going! I'm sorry."  
  
The woman smiled and chuckled. "I guess it really doesn't matter, does it? My name is Sue. This is my daughter Mimi." She held up her free hand.  
  
"Uh, Yolei." Yolei shook Sue's hand. Sue was in her early twenties with long, chestnut hair; green eyes; and a light tan. Mimi was a five year old version of her mother  
except for her eyes which were brown.   
  
"Are you here for the first time? You were looking at everything with such curiosity and awe." Sue replied.   
  
"Yeah. . . I'm staying with a relative for awhile." Yolei made up quickly. She was so proud of her quick thinking.  
  
"Well, it must be tough to transfer to another school in the middle of the year. Are you in high school?" Sue asked politely. She gave Yolei a friendly smile.  
  
"Yeah. A senior." Yolei added. Then thought, 'Matt should be a senior, I think.'  
  
"My, the time sure does fly by. I remember my first day in high school. Terrifying." Sue glanced down at her daughter. Mimi had started pulling on her mother's skirt,   
staring up at Yolei with pure excitement shining on her whole face.  
  
"Mommy! She's an angel! A real angel!"  
  
Sue looked back at Yolei with a startled expression. "I'm sorry. Mimi here has a very wild imagination." She picked up Mimi into her arms.   
  
It took a moment to recover herself. "It's okay. I'm actually quite flattered. No one had ever said anything like to me before. Me, an angel. Ha ha. . . " Yolei said, scratching the back   
of her neck.   
  
Sue frowned. "Haven't your parents ever called you a princess or an angel?"   
  
'Well, I really AM an angel.' Yolei thought. She sweatdropped. "Uh. . . er. . . my parents. . . they. . . um. . . you know. . . were never around."   
  
Sue looked concerned. "I'm so sorry, honey. Bringing it up."  
  
"Forget about it. " Yolei replied. "I have to go."  
  
"Oh, it was nice meeting you. And if you ever need anyone to talk to or anything at all, I live right over there. Apartment 3B." Sue offered.  
  
Yolei smiled at her. "Thanks. Bye." Sue waved and walked off.  
  
'It looks like I made a new friend.' She thought to herself, watching Sue and Mimi cross the street.   
  
Yolei returned to the task at hand. She decided that she wouldn't teleport to where Matt was, she wanted to see the sights. About fifteen minutes later, Yolei stood in  
front of a three story buliding. She put her hand on the doorknob but, stopped when she heard a voice singing. She smiled. It was Matt singing.   
  
". . . It may not always be that way  
You can take nothing for granted. . ."  
  
With confidence, Yolei turned the knob and went inside.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
I'm sorry if anyone didn't undestand anything. I'm sure I made some punctuation marks. Ah, whatever. Please review!!!  
I don't think I'm goning to continue since I'm not getting any reviews. 


	3. Home For Awhile

Disclaimer: Digimon and its characters do not belong to me. If it did, season 2 will go on forever. Hehe.  
  
  
  
[Home For Awhile]   
CHAPTER TWO   
  
  
  
' ' indicates a thought  
  
  
---  
  
Yolei shut the door silently behind her. The stadium was dark, the only lights came from the stage where The Teenage-Wolves were rehearsing. The place was   
huge with rows and rows of wooden seats. The dim light casted eerie shadows against the walls.   
  
"I love you, Matt! Whooo!" screamed a teenage girl with dark brown hair. She was surrounded with other girls her age whom were giggling and swooning in the   
front row. Matt winked and smiled in response which caused the girls to squeal and swoon some more. Yolei wondered if they were going to faint. She took a seat   
in a dark corner where she wouldn't be seen. She had devised a plan on the way here, she just needed to get Matt. Which basically meant when he goes home.  
  
An hour or so later, The Teenage-Wolves started to pack up and leave. Yolei slipped back outside to wait for Matt. Five minutes later, he came out from a side   
door followed by the fangirls.   
  
"See you tomorrow, Matt!" They giggled then slinked away.   
  
Yolei crept up behind Matt and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hi!"  
  
He nearly dropped his guitarcase and he patted his racing heart as if to slow it down. She clearly had scared him half to death which made her laugh out loud.   
Matt turned to her with an annoyed look. "Look, no autographs today. I'm tired." He turned back around and started to walk away.   
  
'What a bad sport!' Yolei thought. Out loud she said: "Wait! I'm not a fan, I'm your cousin."  
  
Matt turned back to face her again with disbelief. From that she was not a fan or that he had a cousin, she didn't know.   
  
Disbelief changed to skepticism. "Both my parents are only childs."  
  
'Whoops. I didn't count on that happening.' Yolei thought. 'Think fast, think fast!'   
  
"I'm your. . . uh. . . dad's. . . cousin's daughter. I don't know." She shrugged. "He says that makes me your cousin or something." Yolei bit her bottom lip which she  
always did when she was nervous.   
  
"So. . . what are you doing here then?" Matt asked, though still skeptic. But, it didn't show on his face. Rarely there are times when he would show any kind of   
emotion on his otherwise calm and expressionless face.  
  
Yolei crossed her arms and looked down at her shoes making herslf look like she was reluctant to explain. She was really thinking something up quickly. Then it hit  
her:  
  
"My parent aren't, you know, getting along very well right now." If she wasn't mistaken, Matt's parents were constantly fighting before they finally decided to   
get divorced. She knew that he will sympathize and she hoped that he will believe her.  
  
"They suggested that I come here and stay with you until they work things out." Yolei continued. She looked up and shrugged. "And here I am!"  
  
Matt didn't answer, he only stared at her with silent speculation. "You didn't bring anything with you?" He asked finally.  
  
Yolei jerked her head back towards the building indicating that she left it there. Of course, she really didn't have any luggage. Matt sighed and made a move as   
to retrieve her bags for her.   
  
"Oh, no! That's alright, I'll get them myself." Yolei rushed back in, quickly summoned two duffel bags full of female human necessities, and rush back out.   
  
"Ok. I'm ready!" Yolei stated cheerfully.  
  
"That's it?" Matt asked with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"I don't need alot." Yolei answered walking in one direction.   
  
"It's this way."   
  
"Oh, right." She laughed.  
  
Yolei had to take two steps to every one long, quick stride of Matt's. He didn't talk to her again but, just the one time to ask her how she knew where he was.  
Yolei answered with a simple, " I have my ways."  
  
The sky was turning a rich crimson and golden yellow when they finally reached the apartment building where Matt and his father live in. They lived in the seventh  
floor and the elevator ride up was silent since Yolei had given up making conversation because you can't have a conversation with the other person ignoring you.  
They stepped out of the elevator once it stopped on the seventh floor and proceeded down the hall to a door with a brass number thirteen on the front.   
  
"Dad's not home yet. He's usually not 'til very late or he doesn't come back at all. Dad's a real workaholic." Matt explained as they entered the place where Yolei   
would be staying until her Assignment's completed. She plopped down on a black leather armchair with the two duffel bags at her feet and watched Matt exchange   
his boots for a pair of dark blue slippers.   
  
Matt opened another door which Yolei supposed was the closet.   
  
"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.   
  
His voice was muffled when he answered, "I'm looking for slippers. There should be some here."  
  
"I don't need slippers!" Yolei waved her hands around as if to dismiss the idea though he couldn't see.  
  
"Trust me, you do. We haven't cleaned for awhile. . . " Matt answered.  
  
"Oh. . . thanks."  
  
A few more minutes later, Matt emerged from the closet with his golden hair slightly ruffled and blue slippers identical to his own. "These are new."  
  
"Thanks!" Yolei took the slippers from him. She carefully removed her sneakers and slipped on the slippers. She did it so slowly, Matt thought that she'd never   
did a simple thing as putting on slippers.   
  
"Are you hungry? I'll make something to eat." Matt suggested as Yolei jiggled her feet around, admiring the slippers on her feet.  
  
"No, thanks. I'm not hungry." she answered.  
  
"Suit yourself." Matt shrugged and went into the kitchen to make dinner for himself.  
  
A moment later, Yolei was done admiring her slippers. Since the current host was busy, she decided to make a quick tour of her new home for awhile   
  
  
---  
  
Ok, this is too slow . It's not getting anywhere. And it takes me real long to update. Oh well. Please review!!!   
Please excuse spelling errors or anything else. 


End file.
